midnight lynx
by Redbear108
Summary: This isn't just one of those Lisanna came back and Lucy was ditched stories. Lucy is heart broken, sad and alone when she leaves the guild to train. what she didn't expect was to meet the dragon slayer Kuro who is on a journey to recover her memories. Lucy also didn't expect to end up joining the new guild midnight lynx. this is a story about Lucy's, and Kuros adventures
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA HIRO DOES!**

 **If I did own Fairy Tail I would make Gray mine mwhahahaha!**

 **XxLUCY'S POVxX**

I woke up early this morning happy, that a certain pink haired dragon slayer hadn't snuck into my bed last night. I took a nice warm bath and used my favourite strawberry vanilla shampoo. After wards I got dressed in a pink tank top, dark blue jeans, some white ballet flats. I put the belt on that holds my keys, had some breakfast and went to the guild.

The guild was as rowdy as usual, chairs being thrown around the room, beer being splashed on the floor. I dodged my way to the bar being careful to not end up like Biska who was sprawled out across the ground due to getting hit on the head with a beer mug. I made my way to my favourite seat and called for the silver haired bar maid.

"Mira..." no reply.

I sighed its been little over a month since Lissanna came back from edolas and the guild has been partying like crazy. And the whole time i've been ignored. Even my own team, Team Natsu has been ignoring me as they listen to the white haired mage's stories from edolas and that meant I had to take jobs all by my self. I mean my rent cant just pay itself!

Every time I come home from a job i'm covered in cuts and bruises. the only people who actually acknowledge me are Levy-Chan, Wendy, Charla, Gajeel, lily, happy and master. I think its because they came to the guild after Lissanna 'died' and don't really know her that much. At the moment levy-Chan is off with team shadow gear on a job, happy is off fishing for fish to give to Charla, Gajeel is training with Pantherlily and Wendy and Charla are off on a play date with Chelia. It's not that I blame Lissanna because I hear that she is a really nice person according to Levy-Chan.

"Miiiirraa" I cooed hoping to get a response.

"WHAT" she snapped and I flinched.

"C-c-can i-i get a m-milkshake" I stuttered.

she grabs a cup, pours it and slams it on the bar causing some of it to spill out onto the counter "THERE!" she grouches and goes back to listening to her sisters stories.

"T-thanks Mira" hoping to get a smile from her but she ignores me.

That's when Natsu comes up and sits on the stool next to me and smiles his trade mark grin that makes my heart skip a beat. I've had a crush on him since he caught me back at Phantom Lord's headquarters when I jumped and plus who could resist those deep charcoal orbs and his faint scent of smoke and those abs-"hey Luce can I ask you something" Natsu's voice brings me back to reality. This is the first time he has talked to me in weeks!

"Y-y-yeah what is it Natsu" God what is it with me and stuttering today?

"I was thinking Lissanna should join the team" He says with a grin.

"Yeah cool what harm can adding another team member do?" I say while looking up at him.

" No Luce I mean she can take your spot since your practically her replacement any ways" he says while grinning.

"Wha-what do you mean by that N-Natsu?" I say in a shaky voice.

This cant be happening no!

"I mean your off the team your really weak any ways and i'm always having to save you" He said in full seriousness.

Just then Erza and Gray walk up to us. I give them a pleading look "T-this is a joke right?"

"What's a joke?" Gray cooly asks.

"Me being kicked off the team funny right?" I give a shaky laugh.

But then Erza says "but its the truth. think of it this way now you don't have to complain about sharing the reward for your rent"

"You also should train to get stronger because you are always being saved by me and flame brain over there" Gray says as he jerks a thumb towards Natsu.

"Natsu and I don't you mean" Erza corrects him.

"Yeah what ever" Gray mumbles

"So is she off the team yet?" Lissanna says eagerly as she joins the conversation.

"So how about it Luce you should just leave the team because your dragging us down a lot and plus Lissanna is a better fit for the team"

That last sentence broke my heart into a million pieces and it took all I had to not break into tears just then. I hang my head down so my bangs are covering my eyes and whisper almost inaudibly the word "fine..."

But with Natsu's inhuman hearing picks it up and says to everyone in team Natsu "yosh lets go and take our first job as the new strong team Natsu" As he pumps his fist into the air and heads off towards the request board. I take that chance and run towards the doors and straight home hoping no one saw my tears as I left.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I slowly walk towards the guild my eyes are red and puffy from crying myself to sleep last night. But i've made my mind up i'm going to temporarily leave the guild to get stronger and then they will be sorry for ever kicking me out!

I walk up to the familiar guild doors and push them open. I take a peek inside to see that the rowdy guild hall is empty and Mira is the only one at the bar. Well I guess that makes sense I mean who would show up to the guild at 6 AM in the morning?

I summon up my courage and go talk to Mira "Hey Mira do you know where master is?" I ask ready for her to snap at me like usual "Yeah he is in his office sweetie" "T-thanks" that scared me for a second but I guess she doesn't realise its me talking to her since she was cleaning the mugs. I walk up the stairs and down the hall towards masters office and knock on the door. "Enter" I hear from the other side of the door and I do as the voice says and enter.

Once i'm in the room and I close the door I look up at master who is reading letters off his desk. I'm guessing they are complaints from the magic council. He pauses reading one of the letters and asks "What you are about to say must be very important considering you are here at this hour in the morning. What is it you want my child?" I hesitate for a second but then I come out and say it after all i've already made up my mind about it "Master i've decided to leave the guild" I say my confidence radiating through my eyes "May I ask your reason for this decision?" he says sadly "W-well ever since lissanna returned everyone has been ignoring me except a few people. That I could deal with but just yesterday team Natsu replaced me with lissanna saying that I was too weak and just a hindrance to them. It just broke my heart but after that I still don't hate lissanna at all but i've decided to leave the guild to become stronger" I reply while tearing up. "Well if that is what you wish my child you can leave but just remember that you will always have a place to return to if things take a turn for the worst" And with that he takes my hand and waves his over it while saying an incantation that I cant make out properly and my pink guild mark disappears.

After that I exit the guild and run home feeling a new batch of tears coming but as soon as get to my apartment I calm down. I sit on my bed thinking of what to do next. I know I should write letters to Levy-Chan and the others so they don't worry. I'll also write a letter to team Natsu as well so I can let them know how I felt.

 _Dear Levy-Chan, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Charla and Happy please don't worry about me I have left to train to get stronger!_

 _Thank you for sticking by my side this whole time and not abandoning me like the others._

 _Levy, i'm sorry you will have to wait for the new chapter of my novel for a while but, I guess time will give me more ideas for more chapters!_

 _Gajeel, you should just kiss levy already because its pretty obvious to everyone that you like her!_

 _Charla, please give happy a chance he really does like you!_

 _Happy, please don't blame Natsu because of this outcome this was my idea and i'm sticking with it!_

 _Wendy, thank you for healing me after all of those missions but i'm gonna get really strong so you wont have to any more ok?_

 _Also please don't come looking for me ok?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I wipe a tear away from my cheek and grab another piece of paper from my desk draw and I write:

 _Dear Team Natsu i've decided to take your criticism as advise and i'm going to train to get stronger..._

 _is what you think I would say but i'm seriously heart broken by all of you!_

 _Gray, you were like an older brother to me but you said I was weak and that really hurt me but I will get stronger and kick your butt!_

 _Erza, you were like an older sister to me like Gray but you said that I always complain about my rent but at least I don't destroy whole shops if they don't have what I want and you wonder why I complain so much!_

 _Lissanna, I guess we didn't get that many chances to talk because I feel like from all the things i've heard about you that we could become good friends and id still really like to be your friend if you want._

 _And lastly,_

 _Natsu, you I thought you were my best friend what was I to you exactly?_

 _When you said I was weak and just a replacement for lissanna you broke my heart I loved you but you obviously didn't love me back and to think you thought those things about me!_

 _When I get stronger I will battle you and I will defeat you so badly you will cry for mercy do not underestimate Lucy Heartflia's rage!_

 _Also after you have read this and begin to regret your actions being the stubborn people you are I know you will start to search for me but dont look for me because I wont return until my goal is met._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

After I finished the letters I grabbed a bag and put a couple days worth of clothes and all of my jewels and left the apartment leaving the envelopes on my desk for them to find. Then I headed for magnolia station and headed as far away from here as possible.

 **A/N: hey guys this is a re-upload of my story I didnt really change much in this chapter except I merged some of the chapters. Please review my story because I have like no confidence and if no one reveiws it feels like no one really likes my story. Even if its just one word like UPDATE! or some thing like that it would make me really happy.**

 **Expect the next chapter with Kuro and Celeste soon**

 **bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERI DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

 ***3 DAY LONG TRAIN RIDE LATER***

XxLUCYS POVxX

I stretched my arms as I walked off the train and I finally understood Natsu's motion sickness from being on that train for 3 whole days non stop. I had taken the train to the city of Blackthorn. It was a large city surrounded by forests so there weren't many visitors. I walked around the city which was very beautiful it was a mix of historic and modern houses and buildings. For such a small populated city it had a lot of cool attractions like the library, the museum the shopping centre and other things

I spotted a nice park and decided to take a break. I sat down on the soft grass right under a giant sakura tree. I looked around taking in the scenery, there was a river and a bunch of kids were playing by it, I got up to take a look at the old sakura tree and I noticed a sign on it. It read **'Tree of memory,** **to remember what was once forgotten..'**

"how does some one remember what was once forgotten?" I wondered out loud.

"It is rumoured that if you ask the tree something that you have forgotten about in the past when it blooms you will find the answers... or something like that." surprised, I turn around to find a blonde girl standing right behind me. A strange feeling of nostalgia washes over me as I stare at the blonde. She had messy long blonde hair, a bit lighter than my own hair colour. She had streaks of blue In her fringe and she had pink eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie with black denim shorts and she had navy knee length socks and black ballet flats on. She had a weird black pouch on her left thigh and over all she was shorter than me.

"Didn't your mommy tell you its wrong to stare?" she smirked as I felt my face heat up from embarrassment and I stuttered out "i-i-i d-didn't mean to stare!" I looked up waiting for a response and then she cracked up laughing.

"aha, im just joking hehe im Kuro Mizumiya and you are?" Kuro extended her hand toward me, I took it and we shook as I replied with "im Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." suddenly she had a serious expression.

"well Lucy.. have you seen my friend? She's a pink and gold talking cat with wings."

"No I haven't seen an exceed around here since ive just arrived in this town" I said and her face fell from hope to despair

'must be an important friend I know how Natsu wound feel if Happy disappeared.. wait, she couldn't be..'

"are you by any chance a dragon slayer?"

she raised her head with a confused look on her face "hmm yeah I use celestial dragon slaying magic how did you know?"

"just a lucky guess, why are you looking for an exceed?"

"well..."

*THE DAY BEFORE*

XxKURO POVxX

"Kuro get up or I am leaving without you!" Celeste poked me. I managed to get up and a whole new wave of nausea hit me and I was back on the ground once again. I somehow managed to crawl out of the train as Celeste swiftly flew over the top of me. Once I was on solid ground I yelled to the skies "CURSE ALL MOVING VEHICLES!" the people around me just stared and I got up and walked over to Celeste.

We had travelled to the city of Blackthorn to check out the tree of memory. My whole child hood was a blur. The earliest memory I could recall would be when I found Caeruleus but that was when I was 6. every time I tried to remember further back I would hit a wall of darkness and I would end up with a splitting headache

Celeste and I spent the whole day investigating the tree and its powers. We went from the library archives to asking the towns folk. From what we've learnt the tree only returns peoples memories when it blooms but, due to a mysterious incident it hadn't bloomed for the last 5 years and people doubt it would bloom ever again.

It began to get dark and I was getting pretty hungry but I had used all of my jewels on the train. "stupid death carriage on wheels.." I said bitterly.

"what on earth are you complaining about now Kuro?" Celeste asked as we approached the tree in question. I sat underneath and leaned my back against the bark.

'what are we supposed to do now?, we came all this way and its a bust. I wish someone knew just what to do.. hold on, why... why didn't I think of this sooner?'

I stood up and took one of the cards out of my pouch and chanted "Game of the clock tower I play thee, Julius" And my smartest spirit came out in a flash. "hello Kuro-sama how may I help you?"

"Julius why isn't this tree blooming. Im so close to my goal and I cant just give up and go home!" I sat down on the comfy grass as he grabbed his big book of stuff (I called it that since it has a really long complicated name that I can never remember) and began flipping through the pages at the speed of light until he got to the page he wanted.

He cleared his throat which he did every time after his 'searches'

"there was a dark guild that was active around 5 years ago. They performed a ritual which sealed this tree's powers and stopped it from ever blooming"

he said in his 'as-a-matter-of-a-fact' voice.

"Whaaa h-how can we break the spell?" I said dumbfounded at this fact.

"it is possible that if you find the guild members and with a bit of 'persuasion' from you they may be able to reverse the spell, but..."

"but what?"

"but the guild has been hidden for the last 2 years. There are no traces of it at all."

"Fine! I guess we'll have to look for it the hard way wont we?" at that moment Celeste piped up. "NO!"

"what?"

she then appeared in front of my face "i said no. I have kept quiet while you and Julius have been talking but I will not let you go and hunt down a dark guild all by your self! Its too dangerous"

"since when did you become my mother? I'll do what I want when I want and I don't have to listen to you" I snapped at her.

"a-are you saying that you don't need me any more?" she said sounding hurt.

"yeah sure" I said sarcastically back.

She then started crying "KURO YOU MASSIVE, COLOSOL, MORONIC IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" she then flew away towards the city.

'god, take a joke why don't you. What ever, she'll be back before tomorrow she always does'

I sent Julius back the spirit world and this time I summoned Ikki my Nikola. Celeste is always asking me why I think the weird blue snowman thingy is cute but who wouldn't? Its just so freaking cute. I laid on my back underneath the tree and looked up at the stars and fell asleep thinking of when Celeste comes back I'll apologise and we'll look for the guild together.

I awoke to the harsh morning sunlight pouring onto my face and turned to see that Celeste hadn't returned yet.

But why?  
she would always be back when I woke up unless she got lost but she wouldn't because she had a great sense of direction.

What if she got kidnapped?

'Oh no no no no no! This cant be happening!'

I shot up and ran towards the town area. Most people were already awake and starting their days. I ran around asking all of them if they had seen her but they hadn't. of course they hadn't, Celeste tries to avoid people when she is angry.

'Damn why did I have to pick a fight with her?

why?

Calm down Kuro, what if she is back at the tree waiting for me and we just missed each other?

Yeah that's it! I should go and check.'

but when I arrived all I saw was some blonde chick with a suit case checking out the tree.'ill go ask her if she's seen Celeste' As I got closer to the blonde I I overheard her say "how does someone remember what is forgotten?"

I instantly replied "it is rumoured that if you ask the tree something that you have forgotten about in the past when it blooms you will find the answers... or something like that."

the blonde turned around surprised that I was there and just stared at me.

I felt myself smirk as I said "Didn't your mommy tell you its wrong to stare?" she turned bright red and stuttered "i-i-i d-didn't mean to stare!" and began to stare at me again. That was when I lost it and cracked up laughing

"aha, im just joking hehe im Kuro Mizumiya and you are?" I extended my hand toward her and we shook "im Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." after that I suddenly remembered about Celeste and what I came over to talk for.

"well Lucy.. have you seen my friend? She's a pink and gold talking cat with wings."

"No I haven't seen an exceed around here since ive just arrived in this town" she said and I started to feel down again 'what am I gonna do where did she go?' Lucy interrupted my train of thought with a weird question.

"are you by any chance a dragon slayer?"

I looked up and replied "hmm yeah I use celestial dragon slaying magic how did you know?"

"just a lucky guess, why are you looking for an exceed?"

"well... I had a fight with her and she ran away last night. She usually shows up in the morning but she never came back so im really worried.."

"oh is there anything I can help with?" Lucy looked at me with a worried expression 'she's a good person.'

I took a deep breath and said "well do know anything about a dark guild being here 5 years ago?"

 **DONE!**

 **sorry it took so long.**

 **please put your pitch forks and swords down!**

 **to be fair I got addicted to supernatural so I kinda got distracted.. sorry!**

 **Anyway please tell me what you thought about this chapter**

 **especially Kuro I really want to know how you feel about her even if you hate her please tell me I want to know. ^-^**

 **Well I'll update soon... ok, within this month! I promise**

 **Please follow and review from**

 **\- redbear108!**


End file.
